


The Sound of Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Other, Soulmate-music, Soulmates, this is my brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Indy is a human, who never had a playlist. One day they meet another that also has no playlist. Turns out, they do.





	1. My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend).



> Imagine a world where everyone has a song inside them, and you need a special pair of headphones that plug into an arm jack on someone else’s arm, but only you and your soulmate can hear your song.
> 
> About the songs : they are made up of your life choices and events, to tell your soulmate about you and your struggles. It’s like a playlist inside you.

Before I was born, people have had small headphone jacks in their arms, they are on your dominant hand, and right next to your artery. Humans are born with this in their arm, and throughout their life after every milestone a new song starts to play. But unfortunately, only you and your soulmate can hear your song, no one else. There are stories that say the songs are to tell your soulmate about you. I don't believe them. 

When I was born, I was normal like everyone else. I had the headphone jack, and people heard static when they plugged in their headphones. So far no problems. 

However the day I turned ten, I got my first headphones. I was so excited to hear my playlist, that I plugged it in right away. 

One,  
Two,  
Three,  
No music.

I cried so hard, I didn't understand why I had no song, did I not have a soulmate? I kept trying after that, every day I would try to see if I had a song. Not even a small hint of music playing. 

I didn't tell my parents till I was twelve, they took me to a doctor immediately. The doctor told us that there was nothing he could do, and that I would have to go my whole life without a soulmate. At the time I didn't fully understand what that meant, so I didn't cry, I just nodded, and said thank you for your help.

When I was thirteen, there was one guy who I had a major crush on, and wished that he was my soulmate. I never asked him to try my songs. He filled my dreams, but I never asked, even when we became close friends. One of my friends came out to me as trans, and I helped her get feminine clothes, and makeup. When she told her parents, she got to see a gender therapist, a while after she was taking hormone blockers, and hrt.

I reached the age of fourteen, watching my friends fall in love, and find their soulmates. Two in our group found that they were each others soulmates, my best friend had a genderfluid soulmate, and one of my other friends in our group found out she could hear our straight members songs, she never told her, and stood by as she went to find her soulmate. 

Still no song.

I felt like I wanted to die, that no one in the world would ever love me, that I would never have kids, be loved, or accepted. I fell into a depressed state when I was fifteen, barley eating, and sleeping most of the time.

I accepted that I would never have a soulmate, by the age of sixteen. I told my parents that I was trans nonbinary, trans meaning to me that I felt like I should've been born in a male body, and nonbinary meaning to me that my gender really didn't fit in the spectrum, and I would dress how I liked, not fitting into societies boxes. They helped me, and took me to a gender therapist, confirming the facts I knew inside. Later that year I started on hormone blockers, and then testosterone.

By seventeen I looked male, and had plans for top surgery when I turned eighteen. I graduated high school, and explained to my doctor I was going for a vacation before I had surgery, me and my friends worked our butts off to earn enough money to fly us too Japan, Australia, and then back home. 

We spent two months out of the country, one in Japan, and the other in Australia, when I was eighteen. It was really fun, sight seeing, and shopping made me forget I had no soulmate, we saw my friend who lived in Australia, and got to hangout with them. 

I returned to my home, and took courses on digital animating, and drawing. I finished my studies at twenty, and explained that I was going to move to Tokyo for a couple years. Right as I was about to leave, I met someone who would change my life forever.

It had been about two months since I finished University, me, and my friends were out celebrating one of our birthdays, when my friends abandoned me. I told myself they'd be back, and waited at the art store. I was looking through the sketch books, and drawing supplies, when someone walked up to me.

"Hey, are you here by yourself?" he asked me.

"No, my friends are missing, they were just here though," I explained.

"Can I keep you company while you wait?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm Indy."

"Raymond."

"I have to tell you, I have no song."

"WHAT?! I DON'T EITHER!!" Raymond shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes, okay this is going to sound weird, but can I try your jack?" 

"Sure, but I warn you, you won't hear anything."

I watched as he took our a pair of headphones, that were wrapped around a ramen bowl headphone case.

"Nice case."

"Thanks, a cute person in my junior high gave me the nickname of Noodles, cause my name was the mispronunciation of Ramen."

Holy fuck.

"That's pretty sweet, you must've really liked them."

"I did, some days I even wished we were soulmates."

Rolling up my sleeve, he pushed the little end into my jack.

One,  
Two,  
Three,

"Look I told you, you're not going to hear anyth-" he cut me off.

"Take out your headphones."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I didn't argue, fumbling with the case, and jack I plugged it into his arm. Music flooded my ears.


	2. Coffee, and scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing of chapter 1, and first date!

The two of us looked down at our jacks, and back up at each other, not believing what we were hearing. 

"T-this is unbelievable," Raymond breathed.

"It's just like everyone says, I can hear every song, every journey you lived," I whispered.

Raymond stepped forward, pulling me into a hug.

"EH!" I squeaked.

"I remember, I should've known."

"Raymond, what are you talking about?"

"It was you, back in junior high."

I knew what he was talking about then and there. We had been soulmates all this time. 

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too."

"So if this is really happening I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm moving to Japan in a couple weeks."

"I'm coming with you then."

"Okay. I'm going to need a bigger apartment then."

"Why?"

"I have a bedroom with a queen bed, a bathroom, and a living room, kitchen split."

"That sounds like enough space to me."

"If you wanna share a bed."

"Indy we're soulmates, of course I do."

I saw my friends returning, calling my name. Taking out my phone, I passed it to Raymond.

"What's this for?" he asked me.

"Your number."

"Oh," he realizes, typing in his number faster than I could blink, "There," he tells me, handing his phone back to me.

"Thanks, now we can talk later. But I got to go, my friends are coming."

"Why do we have to say goodbye?"

"Cause my friends weird, and they'll ask a whole bunch of questions."

"Oh, okay. Well see ya later then," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Bye," I wave as I walk off, completely forgetting the sketchbook, and supplies I had in my basket.

* * *

 

**Indy**

**10:26 am**

Hey,

HI!

What's up?

Nothing I just wanted to hangout...

Okay

When do you want to hangout?

Maybe we could grab coffee tomorrow at lunch

Sounds good, where should I meet you?

How about at the TreeTrunk Cafe

Got it, see you there

See you!

* * *

 

Getting ready in the morning, I was panicking. 

_What if he doesn't like that I'm Trans, and Nonbinary?_

_Can your soulmate leave you?_

_What if he was lying about being my soulmate?_

I had skipped breakfast that day, and only did a quick doodle for social media. My friends suggested we could go see a movie, I declined on the account of having plans, and they started to blow up my phone about why, I had plans.

When Lunch arrived, I hurried to the TreeTrunk cafe. He had beat me there, and was sitting on the patio. 

_To my unknown knowledge at the time, my friends had followed me there, to see who I was meeting._

"Good morning," I said politely.

"Morning, have a seat," Raymond said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"So there's something I have to get off my chest, before we start."

"Go ahead, I won't judge."

"I'm Transgender, Nonbinary," I managed to get out.

"Don't tell me you'd thought I would dump my soulmate for that."

I nod.

"I would never, ever, do that to anyone. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you," I breathe.

"Now that we've got that out in the open, what would you like to eat?"

"Chocolate scone, and mocha late, please."

"*pst*Huston, to Base, we have a chocolate lover here," he mimicked a space explore.

I start laughing.

A faint high five in the background. He gets up to grab the food, and I'm left by myself.

Taking out my phone, I surf through _Instagram._ Nothing much but food picks, and selfies.

He returns a short while afterwards, carrying two mugs, and two bags. Setting one bag, and mug in front of me, and himself.

"What you get?" I ask.

"Strawberry, white chocolate scone, and a regular coffee," Raymond tells me, smiling.

"Nice pick."

"Thanks."

A bit of small talk, while we eat. Catching up with each other, talking about old friends, and new ones.

"So why do you want to move to Japan?"

"I took digital animating, at school, and I was going to work for a big time anime company, before making my own anime."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is, I've been to Japan before, so I know where to go, and such."

"This is going to be a fun journey then."

"Now that I have someone to spend it with, it truly will."

"What did you take in University?"

"Business leadership, and programming."

"Interesting choice."

"I try to be as strategic as possible."

"Yet you're moving to Japan with me."

"That was set in stone before I met you. I would follow my soulmate to the end of the time."

"Intriguing decision."


End file.
